


If The World Was Ending

by gia_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OsaSuga Angst Day, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gia_chan/pseuds/gia_chan
Summary: Koushi and Osamu have been broken up for 2 years now. A dream and a coincidental coffee shop meeting made both of them look back and ask themselves, “What went wrong?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	If The World Was Ending

“Samu?” Koushi whispers as he lay in his lover’s embrace. The moon shone through the curtains, casting it’s light on the two lovers. Osamu turned his head towards Koushi and hummed as a response. 

“If the world ended tomorrow, what would you do?” 

Silence filled their moonlit bedroom. Both of them suddenly immersed in their own thoughts, thinking of an answer. Osamu’s hands moved to Koushi’s, lightly fiddling with them. Then, slowly and thoughtfully, he intertwined their fingers. He pulled their hands closer to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the back of his boyfriend’s hand. 

Koushi felt his heart flutter. 

“I would tell you that I love you, no matter what,”

Osamu tilts Koushi’s chin up, making their eyes meet. 

“Even as the world falls around us, I’d love you as if it’s the only thing I know to do.” 

Koushi smiled. His chest was just so full of emotions, it felt as if it was going to burst. He gazed deep into his lover’s eyes, he was so enchanted. 

The moonlight was touching their skin, making it look like a dream. 

A dream. 

And a memory. 

Koushi woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest. He scoffed, “What was that Suga? I thought we already forgot about that asshole.” 

Frustrated, he throws his blankets off his body and groans. Why did he have to remember those bittersweet moments? He was doing okay. He was already back on his feet and not wallowing in his own sadness. He was already laughing like he used to before. Why now? Why again? He verbally cursed at his own brain. 

He sits up and grabs his phone from his bedside, trying to look for anything that could distract him from his own thoughts. But after a few minutes of scrolling through his instagram, he finds himself spacing out and reminiscing the same memory he just dreamt of. 

Lies, that’s all that they were. He hated how Osamu even had the courage to say those empty vows. He hated himself more for believing every single one of them. 

He wasn’t dense nor was he dumb, he was just in love. That sounded so much worse. 

Love huh? The thought of it brought Koushi back to their last conversation. 

The sun was setting, it’s colors painting their bedroom walls with gold. It was breathtaking, but it slowly faded as time passed by.

They got into another fight, it seems to happen so often recently. Koushi thought nothing of it and decided to just shut up and avoid the subject as if it was going to disappear if they don’t talk about it. Osamu on the other hand, was tired. So in between the shouting and the arguments, he decides that he wanted to break up. 

“Break up? Samu?” Koushi says, looking at the other in confusion.

“I’m tired of this Koushi, aren’t you?” Osamu looked desperate. Why does he look so desperate? 

‘Do you really want to get away from me, from us that bad Osamu? Why?’ 

Koushi was suddenly lost in his thoughts. They were just petty fights, right? They’d still love each other despite those, right? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? 

“I love you, Samu,” Koushi swallowed the lump in his throat. His chest felt like it had knives in it, slowly being twisted as he let out each word. He’s said it before a million times, but this one is different. 

The other times were declarations of his feelings, this one was a plea.

“I know,” was all Osamu could say. Koushi bit his shaking lip. He had a million questions in his head but he didn’t have enough strength to use his voice. 

“Koushi, I’m sorry.” The lighter haired man shook his head, choking back his tears. He turned his back away from Osamu, facing to their bedroom window instead. 

Koushi didn’t know what to do. Why did Osamu look so hurt? How long has their relationship been hurting him? It must have really been too much for him to give up now. 

The sun was now completely hidden. Their room was left in complete darkness. 

Love couldn’t even keep them together. But Koushi loved him enough to let go. 

“Just go Osamu.” 

And he did. 

Koushi finds himself entering a familiar building. The scent of freshly brewed coffee enveloping the air. He definitely needed caffeine to boost his mood even just a little. He orders his usual cinnamon latte, taking a seat in the corner on a very comfortable couch. 

Just as he was about the take his first sip, he heard the chimes on the cafe entrance let out a sound and with it came the last person that he wanted to see at that moment. Fate really is cruel. Osamu, of course, was at the same cafe that he was. Today of all days. Koushi wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. 

It didn’t help that Osamu coincidentally glanced at his direction. Their eyes met for more than just a second, and now Koushi finds himself looking at a painfully familiar view of Osamu walking towards him, coffee and a slice of cake in his hand. 

“Hey,” he greets. Koushi gives him a tight smile. 

“Hi,” 

“Can I sit with you?” Koushi wanted to say no, but he reminded himself that he wasn’t that rude. Plus, he’d just sound bitter if he didn’t let him. So he just nodded.

They didn’t exactly kept in contact after they broke up. Osamu just left their home, only returning the next day to get his things. They didn’t say a word to each other after that. Koushi hated how they left things. But at that time, he didn’t have the courage to ask him for closure. That’s probably the reason why his brain keeps bringing him back to them, as pitiful as it sounds.

Koushi chewed on his bottom lip, unsure what to do or say. Awkward silence hung over them. 

“How are you?” Osamu finally spoke, breaking the silence. Koushi wanted to laugh but instead he smiled at him politely as if they were just two old friends who happen to stumble past each other after a long time. 

“Good, you?” 

“Good.” Then the silence made its way back. 

“How’s Onigiri Miya?” 

“Doing great,”

“You still kept the name huh?” The name that Koushi suggested, at the time he thought it was ingenious. 

Osamu smiled, “Yeah, remember how we chose the name?” 

They were going through a lot of crazy names and Osamu couldn’t pick any of them because apparently they were either “too suggestive” or “too crazy”. So, Koushi suggested the name “Onigiri Miya” as a joke, it was simple and straight to the point unlike the other names. Surprisingly, Osamu liked it and just went with it. 

“It’s so stupid Samu, i still can’t believe you went with it,” Koushi covers his face with both of his hands, laughing a little at the memory. 

“It’s good, besides it’d be such a hassle to change it now,” 

“Good thing you didn’t grow tired of it, Like how you did with us,” Koushi says, whispering the last part, thinking that Osamu wasn’t able to hear it. 

“Koushi,” he sighs. 

Koushi took a small sip from his latte before speaking, it’s now or never. They both needed closure anyway.

“What went wrong, Samu?” 

Osamu looked at him for a split second before looking away. 

“We were perfect at the beginning, maybe that was why we burnt out faster.” 

Koushi looked at him like he said the stupidest thing ever. 

“You got tired of us,” he says as if it was a fact. 

Osamu could only keep his head down. 

“Was our love really not worth it?” 

“It was already hurting both of us,”

The lighter haired boy focused his gaze on his cup like it was the most interesting thing. 

“If the world was ending—“ Koushi began, but he got cut off by Osamu. 

“If the world was ending, I’d still love you Koushi,”

“But that’s not enough anymore.” 

Koushi only nodded. He didn’t even want to ask any further. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be. Maybe in another life, they’d managed to love each other and that would be enough. But that isn’t their reality.


End file.
